


Chasing After Time

by reylosafetyzone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Hurt, Redeemed Ben Solo, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylosafetyzone/pseuds/reylosafetyzone
Summary: You thought Rey lived happily ever after on Tatooine? No. Absolutely. Rey lost the love of her life, one that she finally confronted her feelings for before he died. She misses Ben. And she will do anything to be with him once again.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Chasing After Time

Rey woke up in a cold sweat. She had another one of her nightmares: in all of those nightmares, she loses Ben Solo. But unfortunately, her nightmares were recreations of the real-life nightmare she lived. Ever since Ben's death, she has had reoccurring flashbacks of Ben dying. Rey thought of how sad he was: one moment he was kissing her and the next moment, he disappeared, only leaving behind his clothes.

She mourned for him. Cried for hours on hours. But Rey had to keep her composure up for Finn and Poe, her newfound buddies after the fight on Crait and Exogol. If only she had more time with Ben Solo, she wouldn't be lying in her bed crying. Her bed has been wet with tears for the last month. Oh, how she missed him.

Ben would appear in her dreams often, telling her to hold on and not let go. Rey couldn't even differentiate if this was Ben talking to her through the Force or if this was an illusion created by her mind.

"Ben.." Rey cried out loud, the tears keep streaming down her face. "What is there to live for when you're gone? You're the only person in this entire galaxy that accepted and understood me. By blood, we were supposed to be enemies. But you didn't care. You didn't care if I was a Palpatine or a nobody... Ben, I need guidance... I can't live like this anymore. Living in fear that you won't come back is the worst thing I've dealt with in years ever since my parents left me on Jakku to protect me from Palpatine. This feeling of loneliness and heartache from before is only increasing."

Rey's breakdown became worst. Way much worst. She didn't have a will to live anymore enow that Ben was gone.

Ironic, really. Padme, her soulmate's grandmother, dealt with the same thing. Only that her husband Anakin had "died" and rebirthed as Darth Vader by Emperor Palpatine himself.

It felt like all Rey had to do was chase after time and hope that Ben would come back to her one day. After all, she never saw him on Tatooine with Leia and Luke's Force ghosts. That had to mean something... right?

Rey felt Ben touch her in her dreams and love her: she would dream about the two having children and raising them to be balanced, like Rey and Ben were, in the Force. Time kept passing her by. Day after day, depression took over her like a heavy blanket.

The feeling was so overwhelming and unbearable to feel. Rey would try to train with training bots with her lightsaber to keep her mind off of Ben, but it would only make her thoughts worst. Soon enough, her whole mind way just him. She would spend hours on hours in her room, crying herself at night, desperate to sleep: the same thing Ben saw when he looked into Rey's mind.

Rey wasn't hopeful-- She ended up back where she was before getting involved with the Resistance: waiting for the only family she had ever known and felt to come back to her.

Rey walked out of her home onto the greenery that was the Ajan Kloss. Finn noticed her and smiled, peeling away from his boyfriend Poe. "Hey, Rey, where are you going?"

All she could do was a fake smile. She didn't wanna let down someone whom she thought of as a brother. "I-I'm just going off to train in the forest."

Finn raised his eyebrows at her, confused, "Well... Have fun. Poe and I will be waiting for you back here."

Rey just nodded. Finn would never see her again after this encounter.

She ran out into an open area in the forest. Rey pulled out of her pocket a piece of cloth from Ben's tethered clothing: it was one of the only pieces of him she has left. Igniting her yellow lightsaber, she held it close to her abdomen, ready to stab herself as she stabbed Ben on the ruins of the 2nd Death Star.

Only she was stopped. The lightsaber had completely disappeared from her hands. Rey sensed a new presence in the Force.

"I told you that I'd come back, sweetheart."

Ben.

It was Ben.

Rey turned around and met the glistening, brown eyes of her lover. Her eyes rained as she focused on the man before her, "Ben?"

He was holding her yellow lightsaber, shutting it off. Rey walked slowly towards him and fell into his arms, collapsing before him, "Ben... I missed you... I-I was about to kill myself to become one with the Force. To be with you."

Ben frowned at the sound of her actions. He sighed, holding back his wild emotions, "Well... The Force can definitely work in mysterious ways. I heard your cries from the other side and the Force could sense that you needed me. It sent me back here so I could finally live out the lives that we saw in our visions a year ago."

Rey only cried more.

Ben held her close, running his pale hands through her brown hair, "Oh baby, please don't cry. I'm here now. I don't plan on leaving you ever again."

And that was the real happy ending of it all. Rey and Ben finally achieved their happily ever afters.


End file.
